


When she Wears the Suit

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst is all I write, Doubtful Lena Luthor, Kara doesn't know Lena knows, Lena Luthor Angst, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, One Shot, Pining Lena Luthor, Short One Shot, at least no one dies in this one, what's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena Luthor knows a lot about her best friend, Kara Danvers. She'd like to think she knows everything, but there's that one nagging thought in the back of her head...





	When she Wears the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Lena Luthor knows almost everything about her best friend and long-time crush.

She discovered Kara was one of the best reporters in National City when the blonde wrote her first big article - which just so happened to be about Lena herself. It had been filled with fact and little else. There was minimal interpretation and no personal bias yet such a positive picture of Lena had never been painted. She organized to have her new friend’s office filled with flowers in thanks, because no one had ever stuck up for her before.

She learned Kara was one of the most perceptive people in the world every time they spoke. The taller woman would look at Lena with such intensity, as if she was x-raying her, but it never made her uncomfortable. Kara could take one look at her and know exactly what was needed - hell, the blonde could hear her say hello over the phone and still know. 

She memorized each of Kara’s smiles and exactly what they mean. When the corners reach as far as possible, she’s happy. When it’s tall and wide, she’s flustered or distracted. If her eyes crinkle at the edges, she’s smiling at you because she cares about you - that smile is reserved for Alex, Win, James, Sam, and Ruby only. If her lips are thin, no matter the shape of the smile she’s uncomfortable and trying not to hurl whoever she’s talking to into the sun. Then there’s the smile that Lena likes to think is reserves for her - her eyes twinkle, the corners of her mouth tilt down slightly as if she was trying not to smile to big. The CEO knows it’s ridiculous to think Kara has a smile just for her, but either way it’s Lena’s favorite.

She knows all of Kara’s fidgets. She adjusts her glasses when she’s flustered, tucks her hair when she’s self conscious, wrings her hands when she’s anxious. If Kara’s been sitting still too long she taps her pencil against her knee, and sometimes she’s distracted enough to use her superspeed. If Kara’s annoyed she’ll fix her glasses with her index and thumb while her other fingers are splayed in the air. When she’s embarrassed she fixes her glasses with as much of her hand in front of her face as possible. Lena could give you a twitch for each mood if you asked her to.

She quickly realized Kara is Supergirl. The hero never had to tell her, and likely still thinks the genius is in the dark. That’s the one thing Kara can’t seem to get about Lena, she pays as much attention to Kara as humanly possible. Not that Lena minds, because if Kara knew she would act differently, and that’s the last thing the brunette wants. 

She didn’t take long after that to notice how Kara always flies through the city at night when she’s feeling alone. Lena had been working late one night when she saw a streak of red and blue. She turned to look at the window, and roughly 5 minutes later the streak was back. After 20 minutes of watching for the hero, Lena guessed she was doing laps around the city. She shot off a quick text to Kara asking if she wanted to hang out, and saying out loud “I hope Kara’s still up” just in case she was using her superhearing. Seconds later her phone dinged with Kara’s response, saying she was too lonely to sleep. Then a flood of texts came in where Kara tried to explain the text that read like a pickup line. Lena drove over to her house and comforted her until the older woman fell asleep in the CEO’s arms, who drifted off not long after. Any night after that one when Lena would see the streak more than twice she would text Kara and say something to get Supergirl’s attention.

She knows Kara has no idea how much Lena cares for her. The reporter has no idea how her smiles turn the younger girl to a puddle, or how she regularly pushes deadlines to make a lunch date. Lena knows the blonde will never know she would do anything for her, or that her feelings go far beyond platonic. And Lena’s okay with that, because there’s one thing she doesn’t know about her best friend.

When she wears the suit…

Does she still trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think? Dug up a old fic of mine where everyone lives, I'm so proud! Please give me fluff to write. That's all I have to say. I need a fluff prompt so badly.


End file.
